Electronic mail applications such as Outlook® and Tiger Mail® allow users to search for specific electronic mail messages by searching for a term or key word. The user can search for the term or key word in the body of the message, the subject line of the message, the sender, and/or the recipient. Further, the user can search for messages by date sent.